


Hey Jealousy

by Adorable Blondes (Chloe), bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Category: Chlollie - Fandom, Smallville
Genre: Chlollie, F/M, Hey Jealousy, adorable blondes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe/pseuds/Adorable%20Blondes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five different situations in which Chloe or Oliver got jealous, set around Warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ihearttvsnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihearttvsnark/gifts).



> This fic is for the awesome [](http://ihearttvsnark.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ihearttvsnark.livejournal.com/)**ihearttvsnark** who wanted to see Chloe being jealous of Oliver. Hope you don't mind the shout-out... ;)

Title: Hey Jealousy  
Authors: [](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/profile)[**chloeas**](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/) and [](http://dl-greenarrow.livejournal.com/profile)[**dl_greenarrow**](http://dl-greenarrow.livejournal.com/)  
Rated: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't sue. Thanks.  
Summary: Five different situations in which Chloe or Oliver got jealous, set around Warrior.  
Note: This fic is for the awesome [](http://ihearttvsnark.livejournal.com/profile)[**ihearttvsnark**](http://ihearttvsnark.livejournal.com/) who wanted to see Chloe being jealous of Oliver. Hope you don't mind the shout-out... ;)

It was a quiet day at the Watchtower, morning, actually. She had just gotten there about fifteen minutes ago, after spending, for the first time, the night at Oliver's. She hadn't planned on spending the night, but... it hadn't been so bad. Not bad at all, actually. There was definitely something about morning sex, well, morning sex with _Oliver_ anyway, that was better than coffee to wake up to. So much better that she hadn't even minded the seven AM wake up call.

She took a long sip of her coffee, which was necessary since Oliver was no longer around to keep her awake, and started logging in. She was going to drive to Smallville sometime later during the day to at least change her clothes, even though she had already showered, just in case someone other than Oliver noticed she was still wearing the same ones, but for now, she didn't really want to take the drive, she just wanted to enjoy her quiet morning for a change.

Oliver had spent the time after Chloe left looking for his cell phone, and when he didn't find it anywhere in his apartment, he sighed softly and grabbed his land line phone. He quickly dialed her cell, which he'd had memorized for over three years now, a smile touching his lips as he waited for her to answer.

Chloe frowned at the noise, setting her mug down, she stood up and walked over to her purse, pulling out her phone and looking down at the called ID, smirking a little, she raised an eyebrow, apparently she wasn't the only one who had enjoyed their morning, although, of course, this could be business-related, "hey," she answered a moment later, starting back to her chair.

He grinned a bit more at the sound her voice. "Hey," he said back.

"Now, I know you're not calling because you miss me because you saw me about half an hour ago so, what's up?" She asked, her voice light as she sat back down.

"Hey, you don't know. I happen to very much be missing you, in fact," Oliver informed her, leaning back in his desk chair.

"Seriously? Don't you need breaks? I'm starting to think you do have a metahuman ability after all..." she teased, smirking.

He chuckled at that. "Breaks are _highly_ over-rated, Professor. At least when it comes to certain things," he teased back, his eyes bright.

"Glad to hear you have your priorities in check, Mr. Queen," she told him, leaning back against her chair, a smile on her lips.

"Always," he informed her with a smirk. "Although I do have another reason for calling..."

"Aha," Chloe said, her smile faltering slightly, "I knew it."

"Don't be sad," he told her, his voice growing a little softer. "I really _did_ miss your voice already."

"Alright, enough with the mystery, what's up?"

"I think I may have left my cell phone there last night." He paused, smirking a little once more. "You know, after I got back from patrol and you distracted me."

"Right," Chloe smirked slightly at that too and shook her head, "clearly, you remember last night differently than I do."

"Please, you practically pounced on me," he teased, grinning.

"I did?" She raised her eyebrows, mock surprise in her voice, "I'm so sorry, Ollie, trust me, it won't happen again."

"Oh, I'm not complaining, believe me." He chuckled. "Just glad I'm as energetic as I am."

"I'm starting to think I need to work on building up my stamina," she teased, typing quickly and calling his cellphone as Watchtower turned into her giant bluetooth.

"Well, just for future reference, I'd be more than happy to help you work on that," he told her.

"And how would you do that?" She asked, getting up and looking around as she heard his phone vibrating somewhere around the couch.

"Oh, I can think of a _variety_ of ways we could work on that." He smirked, leaning back in his chair a little more.

"I suppose I could let you show me what you're suggesting later," she paused, looking down as the couch vibrated before sticking her hand between the cushions and feeling around.

"I look forward to it."

"Good," she told him, blowing out a breath as she leaned further against the couch, finally grabbing his phone and pulling it out of the back of it, "because I just rescued your phone from being lost forever in the bottom of the couch."

He grinned. "Guess I'll be seeing you again in a few minutes," he told her.

"Oh?" she said, pulling back and laying awkwardly against the couch, "you mean you're not going to ask me to play secretary for the day? According to Carter, that's what I am, you know?"

Oliver snorted at that. "Yeah. Well, Big Bird thinks we're all beneath him except for Clark," he reminded her. "He doesn't know a lot."

Chloe smirked slightly at the remark and shrugged a little, "I guess I'll see you in a few minutes then."

"See you in a few," he agreed, hanging up and grabbing his suit jacket as he headed for the elevator, a grin on his face. It was going to be a good day.

She hung up and shook her head, smiling softly as she sat up and placed her phone on her lap before pulling up his phone and touching the screen, she was only planning on erasing her missed call, but a text message popped up instead and Chloe stilled, her eyes narrowing as she read the words.

_Ollie--come as soon as possible. Need to see you._

Raising her eyebrow, she checked the sender information before she could stop herself, Mandy Sampson, her eyes narrowed and she looked at his inbox, apparently this was the third message from poor _Mandy_.

_What time will I see you today?_ Was the first one.

_I'm so lost without you._ Was the second one.

Chloe's stomach clenched tight and she stared at the texts for a moment, she considered just deleting them and deleting her contact all together, but she wasn't _that_ desperate, instead, she placed his phone on the coffee table and got up, marching to her desk and sitting down, her jaw clenched as she told herself to focus on work, but instantly found herself googling the woman.

It took her a few tries but she found a Mandy from Metropolis on facebook, and although most of her information was locked, Chloe could see her pictures and _Mandy_ looked liked she had stepped right out of a Victoria's Secret catalog. Of course she did, that's what the women Oliver _usually_ slept with looked like, she couldn't possibly expect him to be satisfied with _her_ , not when someone who looked like _Mandy_ apparently needed to see him and was _lost_ without him.

Oliver arrived a few moments later, grinning as he walked into Watchtower. "Miss me?" he teased, moving over to her.

She quickly closed all her search windows and pulled up the window with the Watchtower's welcome screen, "your phone is on the coffee table," she said tightly, not turning to look at him.

"Oh." He looked over at it, and shrugged, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Chloe stilled but didn't move otherwise, "you really should check your phone," she told him, keeping her hands on the keyboard, "might have missed something important."

Oliver paused at her obvious tension, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her neck. "If the team needed me they would have called my other cell," he said with a slight shrug.

She held her breath at the kiss and shrugged away from him, "maybe someone _else_ did."

Frowning, he reluctantly pulled away from her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm great." She told him, looking up at the screen and resuming her typing, even if she was just randomly just pulling up windows now to look like she was doing something.

"Right," he murmured, watching her for a moment. "Because you kinda...seem a little tense." He headed over to the table and picked up his phone.

Once he moved away, she turned around and arched an eyebrow, watching him as he picked up his phone and keeping her eyes attentively in his face.

He flipped through his messages with a bored expression.

Chloe's eyes narrowed slightly as she watched him, either he had one hell of a poker face, or nothing had caught his attention.

Then a smirk tugged at his lips involuntarily. "Chloe, did you uh--did you happen to glance through my text messages by chance?"

She blinked and quickly turned back to her screen, "I read everyone's text messages and emails for security purposes, Oliver, you know this," she said, her voice as neutral as she could make it.

He looked up, a knowing smirk on his face. "I don't suppose you happened to come across Mandy's texts, did you?"

She stilled at that, staring at the screen, "who is Mandy?" She asked, as casually as she could.

Now he knew he was right. "My new secretary," he said casually, watching her intently. "She just started a couple days ago."

"Sounds like she's loving her job," she told him, eyes still on screen, her expression blank.

"She's kind of lost, actually. Especially with this week's merger coming up." He moved over to her side.

"I'm sure she's absolutely helpless," she told him, arching an eyebrow as her jaw tensed, but she still didn't look at him.

"Chloe." He set his phone down beside her keyboard, raising his eyebrows, as well.

"You know, working as your secretary is a pretty prestigious job, Oliver," she told him, grabbing her tablet and starting to move around the Watchtower, "you shouldn't take anyone with _at least_ a law school degree."

He was trying not to smirk. He really was. "Chloe."

"Especially if you consider the people she's dealing with on a daily basis, if she can't handle pressure she obviously doesn't belong in your office." She went on, eying a screen then reaching behind it.

Oliver reached out and caught her hand, turning her to face him and meeting her eyes. "She has a _girlfriend_."

She stilled at that, looking up at him and raising an eyebrow.

He smiled a bit. "Yeah. And I didn't hire her myself. My HR department did." He watched her carefully.

"Well, you should really consider talking to them about setting boundaries for your employees." She went on, although her voice wasn't nearly as firm.

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from chuckling. "Yeah. I will," he told her, his eyes lit with amusement.

Chloe stared at him for a moment then sighed, looking down, "right, now I look like an idiot."

He couldn't help but smile at that. "Chloe." He reached out, sliding his arms around her.

She pursed her lips together and looked up at him, taking a deep breath.

"There's only one blond I'm interested in," he informed her, dipping his head and kissing her softly.

Chloe stilled for a second then kissed him back softly, her body relaxing a little as she placed her hands on his arms, pulling back a second later, "look, you don't owe me any explanations," she said sincerely, it was a lot easier to say that now that she knew what was going on, "I really didn't have any right to be upset over it."

He shrugged a little. "Doesn't matter. You _were_ upset by it." And that gave him hope. "So...if you have an issue with something...or someone...all you have to do is ask. I much prefer it to the cold shoulder."

Pursing her lips together, she nodded slightly and took a deep breath, "okay."

"Good." Oliver slid a hand into her hair, gently tugging her head back and kissing her with intensity.

Chloe didn't hesitate before wrapping her arms around his neck and returning the kiss with just as much intensity, at least that one she didn't have to worry about.


	2. Hey Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five different situations in which Chloe or Oliver got jealous, set around Warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is for the awesome ihearttvsnark who wanted to see Chloe being jealous of Oliver. Hope you don't mind the shout-out... ;)

Title: Hey Jealousy  
Authors: chloeas and dl_greenarrow  
Rated: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't sue. Thanks.  
Summary: Five different situations in which Chloe or Oliver got jealous, set around Warrior.  
Note: This fic is for the awesome ihearttvsnark who wanted to see Chloe being jealous of Oliver. Hope you don't mind the shout-out... ;)

Sighing deeply, Chloe ran her hand over her face and got up from her desk pouring herself her fifth cup of coffee for the morning. She had inhaled the other four and yet, she was feeling no improvement at all, she probably needed some _actual_ sleep since she hadn’t gotten any the previous night, but she had a lot to work on.

The team had gone on a mission the previous night and for some reason, her communication with them got cut, for the longest ten minutes in history, she had no idea if they had walked into a trap, if any of them were hurt, if they were dead or alive and although they had all made it out of there in one piece, she wasn’t about to let it happen again.

She was on her way back to her desk when her phone rang, she picked it up on her way and raised her eyebrows when she saw her cousin’s name on the screen, “hey,” she answered, taking her seat once more.

“Have you seen the papers today?” Lois asked immediately, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Chloe blinked once then twice and set her coffee down, pulling up her browser quickly, “no, what did I miss?”

“Your employer’s latest debut,” Lois informed her.

She stilled for a second, frowning as she pulled up the Planet’s website then shook her head, normally reading the news was the first thing she did while Watchtower booted up in the morning but since she had never gone to bed, she had completely forgotten about it, “what? I don’t see anything.”

“The Inquisitor, The Globe, World Weekly News, Inquirer...try those, Chloe.” She blew out a breath.

“Lois, you know better than to believe papers with the grammatical level of Twilight,” Chloe said with a sigh, going to The Inquisitor’s website.

“ _Pictures_ don’t lie, Chloe. Besides...we all had to start _somewhere_.” She frowned a little.

“Other people make a career out of this, and even more make a career out of photoshopping,” she told her, arching an eyebrow, “looks like someone already got them for the pictures, though, because they seem to have been taken down,” Chloe frowned, that usually meant it was true.

Lois sighed impatiently, pushing herself up in her chair and frowning. “Some blond bimbo was all over him. And of course, he was clearly enjoying the attention. What is his problem anyway? I mean, I get it. His parents died and he grew up alone. But suck it up already. He’s sinking back to that level of depravity and it worries me. I think he needs therapy.”

Chloe blinked at that, her eyes widening as she dissolved the information her cousin was offering her. She took a deep breath and shook her head, “how, hm, when was this?” She asked, trying to stop herself from freaking out before she knew something for sure.

“A few nights ago. It didn’t say,” she told her, shrugging even though her cousin couldn’t see her.

“Right,” Chloe said, pursing her lips together. Oliver had been preparing for the mission most of the week, she hadn’t really seem much of him, “maybe it was some kind of business meeting, Lo.”

“ _Chloe_. I know the difference between a business meeting and a meeting of...things that have _nothing_ to do with business. Trust me. If you’d seen these photos, you’d know exactly what I meant.”

“Right,” Chloe shifted on her chair and chewed on the inside of her lips, “I guess I’ll have to take your word for it.”

She sighed heavily. “Why does he keep doing this? Do you think he’s really that broken?” Instead of just annoyance, there was a hint of worry in her voice this time.

Chloe pulled the phone away from her ear and took a deep breath, her jaw tightening a little, “I don’t know, maybe he just... gets bored,” she said quietly, her chest tight.

“Considering what he does, I can’t imagine _that_.”

She chewed on the inside of her mouth, “I guess maybe he just, none of them have anything to really hold his interest.”

“Men.” Lois rolled her eyes, feeling annoyed once more.

“Yeah,” Chloe leaned back against her chair, shaking her head as she browsed the article without really reading anything, she was going to have to just... end things with Oliver.

Obviously this was as casual as she wanted to be, but obviously she wasn’t okay with it. When she suggested to keeping it casual, she didn’t think he would take her as seriously on it, she didn’t think he would keep on sleeping around with other people, sure they weren’t exclusive but... she couldn’t deal with reading about him and some blond bimbo in the papers before she was supposed to spend the night in his bed, having to wonder about if he had even bothered washing the sheets.

“You wanna meet up for dinner?” Lois asked after a long moment of silence.

“I can’t,” Chloe said, blinking tears from her eyes, “I have to take care of some things. Maybe lunch tomorrow?” She suggested, even if she probably wasn’t going to be in the mood for it since there was no way the conversation with Oliver was going to end well.

“All right,” she said with a nod. “I’ll call you tomorrow. Have a good day.”

“You too,” she answered half-heartedly before hanging up and taking a deep breath as she placed her phone over her desk and sank against her chair, staring up at the computer for a full moment then shaking her head, jaw tight. She should have known this was going to happen.

Chloe pushed herself up and shook her head, rubbing her hands over her face, she should have expected it, because she shouldn’t have really believed that she was going to be able to hold his attention, no matter how often they had sex, she obviously wasn’t enough for him and then the fact that they went on for almost an entire week without it as he ‘prepared for the mission,’ she should have known he wouldn’t be able to go so long without it. He just didn’t want anything to do with _her_.

What angered her though, was that he had _lied_ to her face, _several_ times, he had even skipped patrol to go over the plans... “plans my ass,” she muttered, her jaw clenching as she paced the Watchtower, tiredness forgotten and replaced with anger. Although she had no right to be hurt, no not hurt, _angry_ about it, she wasn’t going to pretend she wasn’t, not to herself anyway.

Her eyes narrowed and she turned to look at the computers again. Oliver obviously knew about the news since his people had worked fast in taking it down and yet, he hadn’t bothered to call her and tell her about it. She wondered if he had taken the images down so quickly so she wouldn’t see them and call him on it.

With her heels clicking loudly on the floor, she picked her phone up again and pressed his number for speed dial, holding it down so hard, her thumb went white.

Oliver was in the middle of a meeting at Queen Industries when her name flashed across the phone of his screen. He sat up immediately, holding up a finger as he lifted the phone off the conference table. “Sorry, Gentlemen. I’m afraid you’ll have to excuse me. I have to take this call.” He offered them his best placating smile and headed out of his office and down the hallway to his office, pressing the phone to his ear. “Hey, Beautiful.”

Her eyes narrowed at the greeting and her jaw clenched, she wanted to yell at him, but instead, she took her anger out on her keyboard as she hacked The Inquisitor’s database. Sure they had to take the pictures down, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t hack the computer with the IP that had uploaded it and take a look at their files, it was like child’s play, “busy morning?”

He smiled a bit. “Board meeting,” he admitted. “Thankfully I was saved by an urgent phone call from a beautiful blond.”

“I’m sure she was a lot more entertaining,” she said, raising her voice over the sound of her fingers hitting the keys hard, her jaw tightening as she found the folder with today’s date and OQ in it.

Oliver blinked, confusion flickering over his face as he listened to the sound of her typing. “I was talking about you actually.” He frowned. “Are you all right? Is there trouble?”

Chloe stilled as she clicked on the thumbnails and one of the pictures popped up, her face falling as she recognized it instantly, and her face flushed. She was barely visible, but a memory of the night the pictures were taken were still very clear.

Since they _hadn’t_ had any time alone the previous week, Oliver insisted on her meeting him for dinner, and then, he had suggested a walk in the park, and they had ended up making out against a tree, he was covering all of her, except her arm and a lock of her hair. _She_ was the blond bimbo.

“Chloe? Are you okay?” There was a hint of anxiousness in his voice.

She blinked a few times, her eyes a little wide still as she processed this, but her anger had drained out of her quickly and now she was _really_ glad she hadn’t just started yelling at him before seeing the pictures, “hm, yeah...” she said quietly, dropping her fingers from the keyboard as she looked at the other pictures, a soft smile appearing on her lips with the memories, “yeah, everything is fine.”

“You’re sure?” His eyebrows furrowed a little. “Because a minute ago you seemed pretty upset.”

“I... yeah,” she took a deep breath and rubbed a hand over her face as she shook her head, “yeah, are you okay?”

Mostly he was just confused. “Yeah, I’m all right.” He was quiet for a moment. “I think I’m going to be off a bit early tonight. How do you feel about me swinging by with some dinner? Maybe Chinese?”

“Yeah,” Chloe smiled, chewing on the inside of her mouth, “I was just about to ask you if you wanted to have dinner tonight too...”

Oliver relaxed, smiling at that. “All right, cool.”

“Let me know when you’re about to leave and I can walk over to the Clocktower?” she suggested, grinning softly to herself.

“Sounds good.” He grinned a bit more. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“I’ll see you soon.” She smiled, pausing for a second before hanging up the phone and taking a deep breath, how could she have been so incredibly stupid? She looked at the pictures again and made a copy of the folder in her hard drive before deleting them permanently from The Inquisitor’s servers, no one else had to see them, but they brought back good memories.

* * *

As soon as Chloe got Oliver’s call, she shut down the computers and made her way out of the Watchtower and to the Clocktower, she hadn’t had anymore sleep at all yet, but she simply couldn’t wait to see him. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she had really missed him and in more ways than one.

She was there in record time, stepping into the elevator and getting to the top floor as quickly as the elevator would move, she was surprised to see the lights on, apparently, he was looking forward to leaving the office too.

“Hey.” Oliver stepped out of the kitchen with a bright smile, moving toward her. “I was just setting out the food,” he told her.

“Oh,” Chloe blinked, dropping her purse to the floor by the door, “I didn’t realize you were picking it up, I could have met you there,” she said, a smile appearing on her lips as soon as her eyes fell on him.

Oliver shrugged a little, moving over to her and helping her remove her coat, dipping his head to kiss her cheek. “Good day?” he asked.

“Not particularly,” she said, shrugging her coat off and turning her head to kiss his cheek too, “but I did have something to look forward to, so that made it bearable.”

Frowning a little, he hung up her coat and turned to face her once more, his hands settling at her waist. “What happened?”

“Well, just... last night and I spent most of the day trying to figure out what went wrong,” she told him, that was the truth anyway, her freak out about him and his ‘blond bimbo’ was short-lived, “how were your meetings?”

His eyebrows furrowed a little more at that. “What went wrong?” he asked uncertainly.

“When we got cut out in the middle of the mission?” She said, frowning a little at him. Sure, it had only been for ten minutes, but still, something could have gone _very_ wrong.

“Oh.” He nodded a little, watching her intently for a moment. “I’m sure between you and Vic the two of you can tweak the communicators and solve the issue.”

“Yeah,” Chloe nodded a little, “I think I narrowed down the problem, I’ll have him take a look at it when he’s in town.”

“Excellent.” He dropped a kiss to her forehead. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” she told him, pausing for a second then tiptoeing and pressing her lips to his.

Oliver slid an arm around her waist, pulling her a little closer as he deepened the kiss slowly. “Me too,” he murmured.

Chloe smiled as they pulled back and nodded a little, placing her hands in his arm, “we should eat something then, before the food gets cold.”

“Don’t like cold Chinese food?” he teased, kissing the corner of her mouth as he pulled away.

“There’s always the microwave, I suppose,” she told him, raising an eyebrow as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close again, her eyes darkening.

“Exactly.” He flashed her a wicked grin and kissed her once more.

She grinned softly and kissed him deeply, pressing her body to his as much as she could considering the height difference and holding him to her, even if they weren’t really in a relationship and she shouldn’t be telling him she missed him, it didn’t mean she couldn’t show him she had.

And she planned on showing him over and over again tonight.


	3. Hey Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five different situations in which Chloe or Oliver got jealous, set around Warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is for the awesome [](http://ihearttvsnark.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ihearttvsnark.livejournal.com/)**ihearttvsnark** who wanted to see Chloe being jealous of Oliver.

Title: Hey Jealousy  
Authors: [](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/profile)[**chloeas**](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/) and [](http://dl-greenarrow.livejournal.com/profile)[**dl_greenarrow**](http://dl-greenarrow.livejournal.com/)  
Rated: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't sue. Thanks.  
Summary: Five different situations in which Chloe or Oliver got jealous, set around Warrior.  
Note: This fic is for the awesome [](http://ihearttvsnark.livejournal.com/profile)[**ihearttvsnark**](http://ihearttvsnark.livejournal.com/) who wanted to see Chloe being jealous of Oliver.

[One](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1209413.html) || [Two](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1210315.html)

 

Oliver wasn't exactly excited about the LuthorCorp gala that he was required to attend. He had considered blowing it off, but between the fact that General _Zod_ was supposed to attend and the fact that Tess had dropped by his office and informed him if he didn't put in an appearance she would _make his life a living hell_ (which he completely believed)--he felt it was probably best to suck it up, dress for the occasion and try to fake a smile.

Smoothing out his tie, he plucked a glass of champagne off one of the waiters' trays and took a drink, forcing a smile for the cameras. _Here I am_ , he thought. _Let the fun begin._

Fun was _not_ how she would refer to this whole situation. Chloe was there too, tiny ear piece deep in her ear and covered by her hair, a dress that was just a little too revealing for her taste, and an empty glass of champagne in her hand. She had gone in earlier than Oliver so her appearance would be as unnoticeable as possible. Not that anyone with maybe the exception of Tess herself would know who she is, but she wasn't there to enjoy the party, or to play Oliver's date, she was there on a job, as Watchtower, to keep an eye on things and make sure everything was running smoothly, not to mention, possibly locate any more of the Kandorians that might have decided to show up to ensure their leader's safety.

She stilled when she saw Oliver walking in and most of the room gasped and turned in his direction, well, most women and some men in the room anyway. She just rolled her eyes and traded her empty glass for a full one, which she didn't really plan on drinking at all.

He smiled and nodded at the reporters, at the employees in attendance all the while scanning the crowd for a glimpse of her. Sighing softly when he didn't see her right away, he tensed a little as he spotted Zod across the room. "Target is located," he said under his breath.

"Way ahead of you," she muttered against her glass, knowing the microphone that was attached to the earpiece would pick it up, but remained out of sight, "the merciless has been on edge all night."

A smirk tugged at his mouth at her choice of nickname. "That could be either very good for us or very bad for us," he informed her, taking a drink of his champagne. "Where are you?"

"In a good enough spot to know that if you don't quickly duck to your right, she'll find you in 5, 4..." Chloe smirked a little as she raised  
. her head a little to get a better look at his reaction.

He grimaced, quickly moving to the right without hesitation, glancing around to see if he could spot Chloe instead. "Are you hiding?"

"No, I'm just keeping out of sight," she told him, taking a step back when she saw him glancing in her direction, "I'm not supposed to be noticed, remember?"

"It's okay if _I_ notice you," he told her with a grin, taking another sip of his champagne.

"What? Is my voice not enough for you?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking a little then frowning when she saw a couple of girls approaching him, "besides, it looks like you have company."

"Hi, Oliver!" A tall, tanned, leggy blond greeted, getting directly in his personal space.

He drew in a breath at Chloe's warning and forced himself to smile at the blond. "Hello," he greeted, nodding at her.

A second girl approached him too, she looked exactly like the first one, with brown hair, "we didn't think you were coming!"

"I told her you were just making an entrance," the blond giggled.

Chloe looked at them for a moment, hearing the conversation through his earpiece, "oh God, how can you stand to smile at them?"

Oliver couldn't help but smirk at her question. Sometimes he asked himself the same thing. But it was all part of the territory. Between being famous and needing people to think he was a shallow playboy, people were much less likely to ever connect him to Green Arrow. "I do like to make an entrance, Ladies."

"I give them five minutes to propose a threesome," she told him, her eyes narrowing at the two girls who were still surrounding Oliver.

"And you do it so well!" The brunette said, smiling up at him and taking his arm as the blond took the other one.

"I can't believe you came on your own, why didn't you bring a date?"

He paused at that, considering for a moment. "The lady I wanted to accompany me was unavailable," he told them. "But we are meeting up later."

"Oh," the blond exchanged a look with her friend then smiled brightly at Oliver, stepping even closer to him and placing her free hand on his chest, "well, we can keep you company until then!"

"Yeah," the brunette agreed, mimicking the blond's actions on the other side.

"Oh shoot me," Chloe muttered, rolling her eyes and turning to look at Zod, who had followed Tess to the side of the room Oliver was in but neither had approached him yet. It was better to look at them because if she kept looking at the bimbos, she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to stop herself from going over there and forcing them to take their hands off of him.

Oliver raised his eyebrows at Chloe's remark, and he wondered if she was actually jealous or if she just thought the women were that ridiculous for fawning over him the way they were. Maybe a little of both, he thought, taking another drink of his champagne. He caught sight of someone he hadn't seen in a long time and his eyebrows rose even more, a smirk tugging at his mouth. "Ladies, have you met Bruce Wayne?" he asked them, guiding them in his old rival's direction.

The blond gasped and her eyes widened as she looked over at the other man, then at her friend and back at Bruce, "Bruce Wayne?" She echoed, then looked up at Oliver, "you need to introduce us!"

"Oh!" the brunette said, "the four of us would have _so_ much fun!"

"Foursome, I stand corrected." Chloe muttered, her jaw clenching as she kept her eyes on Tess and Zod, finding that a more appeasing view than the bimbos with Oliver, which was saying something.

"As much fun as that sounds, I have plans after the gala," he reminded them, guiding them over to Bruce. "But I'm certain Bruce will have _no_ problems helping you stay entertained this evening." He flashed a smile at the man. "Long time. Didn't expect you to be here."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, I was invited. It worked out with my schedule." He smiled at the women on Oliver's arms. "Ladies, you are both just...ravishing."

Chloe raised her eyebrows a little as she heard the second man's voice and turned to look over at the foursome.

"Oh," the brunette pouted, "it would be so much better if you could join us, Ollie," she told him, wrapping both arms around him and looking up at him, "we are much better than your plans," she told him, looking up at him.

Before Oliver had a chance to respond, Bruce stepped forward, flashing the brunette a bright, charming smile. "That is a _lovely_ necklace," he told her, his eyes dipping to her low cut dress that showed off ample amounts of cleavage.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at Bruce as the brunette glanced at him. "I should be finding my co-exec," he told her, pulling away from her. "It's been...interesting." Leaving the women there with Bruce, he sighed a little, loosening his tie.

Chloe let out a deep breath as she saw Oliver stepping away from the women, "maybe you should make sure to add a no cheap hookers rule to your next gala. Someone probably sent them to get you and drug you somewhere before kidnapping you."

He stifled a grin at the irritation in her voice. "You're probably right, Professor."

"What are you smirking about, Queen?" She added, raising an eyebrow.

"Not a thing."

"Yeah, right," she added, taking a deep breath, "have fun with the merciless and her nazi sidekick, should have taken up that foursome offer when you had the chance."

* * *

He wasn't sure how she'd done it, but Chloe had managed to elude him the entire evening. He had the impression that she didn't want him to see her for whatever reason, even though he knew she was there. Which of course only served to make him more curious. And then, he just happened to catch a glimpse of her slipping out of the party and he narrowed his eyes, excusing himself from one of the board members and heading out, as well. He'd put in his required appearance. Two hours was more than enough when it came to a LuthorCorp function.

She was already out of sight by the time he made it outside, though he heard the distinct sound of heels on pavement heading toward the underground parking lot. His heart quickened in his chest just a little as he followed silently, having shut off his comm device when she'd told him she was leaving. He smiled a bit as he caught sight of her heading toward her car, caught sight of the black dress she was wearing, and wishing he had a better view of it.

Glancing around, he smirked when he realized the parking lot was otherwise empty. Loosening his tie, he silently made his way up behind her.

Chloe had just slid the key into the door when she felt eyes on her, she stilled, her eyes widening instantly as she glanced around but saw no one. She didn't want to look back and make it obvious that she had noticed she'd been followed, so she opened her car door as quickly as she could instead.

He slid his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Awfully jumpy there, Professor," he murmured.

She let out a breath and closed her eyes, shaking her head. She should have known it was him, no other _human_ could make absolutely no noise while walking on pavement, "when I have a heart attack before the age of twenty-five, I'm sending you the bill."

He grinned involuntarily. "I think you need to relax a little," he informed her, kissing the side of her neck. "Good thing you've got me around to help out with that."

A shiver ran down her spine and she leaned against him before she could help herself, "what are you doing here? You have guests to entertain."

"Just one actually," he murmured, kissing her jaw next.

Chloe smirked at that and took a deep breath, finally giving in and placing her hands on his arms, "so are you picking the blond or the brunette? They both seemed equally interested."

His arms tightened around her just a little. "Only one blond I'm leaving this party with." He raised his eyebrows, kissing her shoulder.

"Speaking of leaving," Chloe said, turning around in his arms and looking up at him, "we should probably do that before someone sees us," she pointed out, arching an eyebrow. "Sees _you_."

"Well, I _did_ tell them I had other plans," He told her with a wicked grin, drinking in the sight of her in the dress. "You look stunning." His voice was quiet.

She chewed down on her bottom lip and shook her head, "this was a last minute solution to my wardrobe malfunction," she told him.

"I think _you_ were the solution for the dress, actually," he told her with a smile, lifting his eyes to meet her once more.

Chloe took a deep breath and smirked a little, shaking her head and hesitating for a second before reaching to undo his tie, "arguable, considering how uncomfortable it made me all night."

Oliver watched her intently as she undid his tie. He reached out and cupped her cheek in one hand, dipping his head to kiss her. "We can always take care of that," he murmured.

"We better," she told him, her eyes fluttering open after he broke the kiss, "which goes back to the whole getting out of here part of the conversation."

"Might be a conversation better had in private," he agreed, grinning and gazing at her with bright eyes. "So is there a particular reason you hid from me all evening?"

She paused, arching her eyebrows as she looked up at him, cocking her head a little. He had noticed, she really wasn't expecting him to, but she should have known better, Oliver was almost as observant as she was. _Almost_. "I was hardly hiding, I was playing my part," and she wanted to see him in his natural habitat, or at least, what the media believed was his natural habitat, without interferences.

"You were _hiding_ ," he repeated with a hint of amusement. He tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Not _exactly_ ," she corrected him, smirking softly, "I was... observing."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Any particular reason?"

With a shrug of her shoulder, she shook her head, "watching you deal with all the pain-in-the-ass board members and all the women hitting on you was entertaining?" Or incredibly aggravating, whichever.

Oliver studied her for a moment, a small smile tugging at his mouth. "Sure," he said with a nod, placing a kiss against her cheek.

"Besides," she shrugged, "it was fun to see how much longer I could get away from you."

"You _wanted_ to get away from me?" He cocked his head to the side.

Chloe rolled her eyes and shook her head, leaning closer and brushing her nose against his, "yes, Oliver, in case you haven't noticed, I can't stand to be around you."

"Well, you did say it was fun." He stepped closer to her, trapping her between him and the car, a devilish smile on his face.

"Well, it _was_ mildly amusing," she smirked, running a hand over his chest and down his stomach, "this is more like my type of fun, though."

"Oh good. This type is much more fun for both of us." He slid a hand around her, fingers skimming lightly over her bare skin.

She shivered a little and smirked up at him, relaxing more than she had all night. The reason she had been hiding from him had been, mostly the fact that she was wearing Lois' dress since the one black dress she had apparently had a huge stain on it, something she didn't find out until she was getting ready for the party. And considering Lois was much taller and less, well curvy than she was, she felt like a fat dwarf in the dress, which also showed far too much cleavage as well as too much skin in the back. The fact that Oliver hadn't seem to be bothered at all by the way she looked, however, did wonders to make her feel better about the entire night.

Oliver's eyes swept over her once more and he leaned in, placing a soft kiss to her collarbone. "If we don't leave right now, I can't promise that I won't take you right here," he whispered, his tongue darting out to taste her skin.

Licking her lips, Chloe placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him away as she shivered, "if I wasn't expecting your guests to start pouring out any minute now, probably just in time to see us, I would have no problem with that." She said seriously, holding his gaze, her eyes darker than usual.

"Then you should probably get in the car," he murmured.

"What," Chloe said, hooking her fingers on his pants and pulling him to the side with her as she reached to open the car door once more, "aren't you coming?"

He grinned. "You want me to crawl across your lap?" he teased playfully, dipping his head to kiss her.

She kissed him back and smirked a little against his lips before pulling back, "that might make driving more difficult than usual."

"Exactly." He winked at her and then headed around to the passenger side of her car.

Chloe got in too and quickly adjusted her dress before glancing over at him and smirking softly, " _sure_ you don't wanna take thing one and thing two on their offer? This is your last chance."

He turned to look at her once more, somehow sensing he needed to choose his words carefully. "Why would I do that when I have exactly what I want not four feet from me right now?" He raised an eyebrow at her, flashed her a smile and ducked into her car.

She grinned softly and shrugged a shoulder, starting the car, "just making sure, I wouldn't want to get in the way of your experience."

He looked over at her with a soft smile of his own, then reached out and rested a hand on her neck. "Just drive."

"Yes, Mr. Queen," she teased, pulling out of the parking spot and smirking softly. At least the hard part of the night was over with.


	4. Hey Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five different situations in which Chloe or Oliver got jealous, set around Warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is for the awesome [](http://ihearttvsnark.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ihearttvsnark.livejournal.com/)**ihearttvsnark** who wanted to see Chloe being jealous of Oliver.

Title: Hey Jealousy  
Authors: [](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/profile)[**chloeas**](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/) and [](http://dl-greenarrow.livejournal.com/profile)[**dl_greenarrow**](http://dl-greenarrow.livejournal.com/)  
Rated: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't sue. Thanks.  
Summary: Five different situations in which Chloe or Oliver got jealous, set around Warrior.  
Note: This fic is for the awesome [](http://ihearttvsnark.livejournal.com/profile)[**ihearttvsnark**](http://ihearttvsnark.livejournal.com/) who wanted to see Chloe being jealous of Oliver.

[One](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1209413.html) || [Two](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1210315.html) || [Three](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1213611.html)

 

“Okay,” Chloe said, eyes scanning the digital version of the blueprints, “it would probably be easier and faster if the four of you split into twos, one team takes the north entrance, one team takes the south entrance, our hostages are in a room in the west of the warehouse and that’s where security is, one, two guys at the most in each entrance.” She said, her voice completely business-like, she was in full on Watchtower mode.

“Arrow and I will take the North,” Dinah’s voice came immediately after Chloe was finished.

“Guess Impulse and I are taking South entrance then,” AC said after that, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Oliver grimaced just a bit at that, knowing about the big crush that AC had on Dinah. “Let’s get in and out of there with as little commotion as possible,” he reminded everyone over the comm.

“Sounds _great_ ,” Chloe said, her voice going from professional and focused to annoyed, she hadn’t forgotten about the emails Dinah had been sending Oliver, she had also not forgotten about the replies he was sending her back.

He recognized the hint of aggravation in Chloe’s voice and knew this could, potentially, be very bad, considering. “Proceeding to the North entrance, Tower.”

“Copy, Arrow,” she told him, pushing her chair back and covering the microphone in her communicator then taking a deep breath, no matter how much she wanted to tell Dinah to go with AC instead, she knew she couldn’t, not without making it obvious since the team didn’t know about her and Oliver.

“We’re already in position,” Bart said a second later, nudging AC in the ribs, “we’re totally beating those losers there.”

“Keep in mind who’s buying pizza after the mission, Impulse,” Oliver said, rolling his eyes behind the dark night vision glasses he was wearing. He headed toward the entrance, sending two sedation arrows flying into the guards’ shoulders. “Guards have been taken care of.” He wanted to get out of there and get back to Watchtower without anything getting out of hand.

“We’re not in a hurry anyway, are we Arrow?” Dinah’s voice came through the communicator, silkier than usual.

Chloe’s eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched, “actually, Canary, you should be considering there are about fifteen people in there being tortured and experimented on.”

Oliver winced a little at her tone, then glanced at Dinah sideways. “She’s right. We need to get this done quickly.”

Dinah raised an eyebrow at Oliver and smirked a little, “right, get the work part of the evening out of the way,” she told him, running her nails down his arm as she stepped ahead of him and down the darkened hallway.

With her jaw still clenched, Chloe shook her head and looked at the screen again, “Impulse, Aquaman, the place where the hostages are being kept in should be about ten feet ahead of you, to your left.”

Oliver sighed inaudibly, reluctantly following Dinah down the hall, his crossbow raised just in case. He had a feeling he was in trouble--in more ways than one.

The rest of the mission was pretty much the same and the more Dinah continued to blatantly hit on Oliver, the tighter Chloe’s grip on the desk became. She was doing her best to focus on the mission and not on how fiercely she wanted to punch the other woman the second the four of them walked back into the Watchtower, and somehow, she managed, because moments later, she heard Bart announcing that the last hostage had been secured and taken to Metropolis general.

“Look at that,” Dinah said as they stood outside the building “took no time at all and I still have _plenty_ of energy to spare,” she said, mostly at Oliver.

He cringed inwardly but offered her a friendly smile. “You should probably cut back to decaf then,” he told her with forced amusement. “Good work, team,” he told them all as he headed toward the entrance of Watchtower.

Chloe rolled her eyes and pulled her communicator out of her ear once she saw them standing outside the building through the locators she had on each of their earpieces and uniforms, without bothering to tell anyone she was doing so. She needed to take some deep breaths and possibly break a few things before they got upstairs, not to mention, think of ways to get the hell out of there before she said too much.

“If you all want to stick around a couple days, we could all do dinner tomorrow night,” he told them, lifting his hand in a wave, hoping that would detour all of them--least of all Dinah--from following him inside.

“Man, I want some pizza _now_ ,” Bart said.

Dinah shrugged a little, looking at Oliver, “I don’t know if I’m feeling pizza, maybe we could go for some drinks after we change?” Dinah suggested, this time obviously talking strictly to Oliver.

“I’m still buying pizza,” he told Bart. “It’s going to be delivered at the clock tower in a half hour.” Then he drew in a breath and let it out slowly, turning to face Dinah. “You and I need to talk. Alone.”

“You boys go ahead,” Dinah told AC and Bart without looking at them, keeping her eyes on Oliver instead.

AC’s jaw tightened a little and he shot a glare in Oliver’s direction before heading away with Bart.

Bart frowned a little then shrugged starting over to the Clocktower, “c’mon dude,” he told AC.

Dinah smirked then shook her head, taking a step closer to Oliver and smirking slowly, “you better have some other place in mind, because I can tell you now that half an hour will _not_ be enough.”

Oliver sighed softly, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “I’m afraid I gave you the wrong impression, Dinah.”

At that she paused, staring at him, “excuse me?”

He gazed at her intently, knowing the only way to put an end to the flirting on her part was to be honest and upfront with her. “I’m involved with someone,” he said quietly. “It’s...not exactly public knowledge.”

Her face fell into a serious expression instantly, “you are.” She said, her jaw tensing a little as she studied him.

“Yes.” He studied her. “I’m sorry if I led you on. I think you’re an amazing woman and I have a feeling that you’re not going to have any trouble replacing me.” He smiled very faintly.

“I’m not stupid, Oliver,” she said tightly, eyes narrowing, “those emails were not just my imagination.”

“No, they weren’t,” he told her, shaking his head. “But this is a new development.”

Dinah stared at him in silence for a moment then turned around and walked away without another word.

Oliver watched her go, feeling momentarily guilty, but then looking up toward the top of the tower. He drew in a breath and headed inside.

* * *

Chloe’s stomach turned when she saw Bart and AC walking toward the Clocktower by themselves, thanks to the trackers she still had in them “where is everyone?” She asked, trying to sound as neutral as possible.

“Well one of them just stormed off, two left to the Clocktower and the other is right here.” Oliver raised an eyebrow at her, pushing his hood back and off his head.

She let out a breath and looked over to see him walking into the room, her eyes searching his face silently.

He moved closer to her, resting his hands on her hips. “I told her the truth. That my interest was elsewhere,” he said honestly, searching her eyes as well.

With a deep breath, she looked up at him, her jaw a little tight still from all the tension, “what did she say?”

“Nothing, actually. She just turned and stormed off.” He shrugged a little, lifting a hand to her cheek and gently moving his thumb over it.

“You didn’t have to tell her anything,” she said quietly, searching his eyes.

“Yes, I did,” he told her, shifting closer to her. “It wouldn’t have been right or fair to let her think anything was ever going to happen between the two of us when I knew it wasn’t.”

Her chest tightened a little at that and she took a deep breath, placing her hands on his arm and nodding slightly.

Oliver watched her for a moment, then dipped his head, kissing her mouth tenderly. “The guys are probably going to crash at the clock tower. What do you say I rent us a nice suite at the Plaza?”

She relaxed when he kissed her then blinked a couple of times, “we don’t have to do that, we can stay here,” she suggested.

“We could do that if you’d rather. Whichever is okay with me.” He slid his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

Chloe wrapped her arms around him and took a deep breath, smirking a little, “maybe we should stay here so we don’t have to worry about those nasty people who call themselves reporters,” she teased quietly.

He smirked at her. “You know, if you didn’t have such a problem with letting people know, this would solve that little problem you’ve developed, right?”

She took a deep breath and shook her head a little then shrugged, cupping his cheek in her hand, “there are so many complications that come with it...” she said quietly.

He sighed softly, turning his head to kiss her palm. “All right.”

“Let’s just... enjoy this a while longer,” she said quietly, “aside from all the women constantly hitting on you, it’s nice.”

“I’m not interested in all those women,” he said just as quietly. “You are more than enough to hold my attention and interest.”

Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled softly, nodding slightly, “glad to hear it,” she told him, pressing her lips to his and kissing him deeply. This was definitely much better than trying to break Dinah’s nose.


	5. Hey Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five different situations in which Chloe or Oliver got jealous, set around Warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is for the awesome ihearttvsnark who wanted to see Chloe being jealous of Oliver.

Title: Hey Jealousy  
Authors: chloeas and dl_greenarrow  
Rated: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't sue. Thanks.  
Summary: Five different situations in which Chloe or Oliver got jealous, set around Warrior.  
Note: This fic is for the awesome ihearttvsnark who wanted to see Chloe being jealous of Oliver.

 

Oliver looked around the party, more alert than he normally was at one of these kinds of functions. Rumor had it that the Joker was going to crash Bruce’s gala, and at Chloe’s suggestion, they’d gone in hopes of either A) helping out if it did happen and B) getting to talk to Batman if _he_ showed. The team was always looking out for new recruitment possibilities.

What he _hadn’t_ planned on was seeing Bruce extending a hand to _his_ date and pulling her onto the dance floor with ease. He narrowed his eyes.

Chloe glanced at Oliver out of the corner of her eyes and pursed her lips together awkwardly before smiling up at Bruce. As much as she did _not_ want to dance, she didn’t feel like she could say no to the host of the party, besides, Bruce had kept those bimbos away from Ollie that one time in Metropolis so even though he had no idea, she kinda owed the guy.

His eyes narrowed even more at Chloe’s smile at the man, and he clutched his champagne glass a little tighter.

“You have a beautiful smile,” Bruce informed her as he smiled back at her.

“Oh,” Chloe raised her eyebrows a little, “hm, thank you.” She looked around for a moment as they moved around the dance floor, “you have a beautiful house.”

His smile brightened just a little at that. “Thank you. Would you like a tour?”

Her eyes widened a little and she smiled, shaking her head slightly, “no, it’s okay, thank you. I wouldn’t want to take you away from your guests.”

Bruce winked at her. “Maybe later then,” he said, spinning her around as they danced.

Oliver gritted his teeth as he watched them, his chest tightening at the sight. He watched with cold fury as Bruce’s hand slid just a little farther down Chloe’s hip.

“Right,” Chloe nodded, not really noticing that he had pulled her closer as she kept an eye around the room, both because she wanted to make sure Oliver was okay and that the Joker hadn’t randomly showed up.

“Excellent.” Bruce smiled, ducking his head a little. “What scent are you wearing? It’s _enchanting_.”

Chloe blinked a couple of times when she turned to look at him, pulling her back a little when she realized how close his face was to hers, she pulled her head back some more, “it’s hm, DKNY, the be delicious,” she cringed, “hm the night one.”

He smiled, amusement in his eyes. “I have _no_ doubt,” he told her with a wink.

His jaw tightening even more, Oliver set his empty glass down on a nearby table and headed for the exit. He’d seen just about enough of the show already.

“Right,” Chloe took a deep breath, “look, Bruce, I’m glad you invited us and everything, and I’m sure you’re not used to people telling you this, but while I don’t mind dancing with you, I’m here with someone and I’d like it if you could respect that.”

He paused at that, then offered her a warm smile. “Of course,” he told her, nodding and moving back from her just a little. “I’m sorry if my forwardness offended you.”

She raised her eyebrows, surprised that it had worked then squinting a little, “you were trying to piss Ollie off, weren’t you?”

A smile tugged at his mouth and he shrugged lightly. “Perhaps.”

Shaking her head, she smirked softly, “figures.”

“That doesn’t mean I wasn’t also being sincere,” he informed her, smiling at her. “You are a beautiful woman. I hope Oliver appreciates you.”

Before she had a chance to respond, a collective gasp came from the crowd and Bruce looked up, raising his eyebrows when he spotted none other than Green Arrow rappelling down from the skylight.

Chloe’s blood ran cold at the gasp, her chest tightened and as she looked up, she was sure she was going to find the Joker himself making his entrance, but then she realized who it actually was. Frowning, she looked up at him as he made his way straight toward her and she couldn’t help but think that he had seen something going on, so she took a quick look around, how could she have missed it?

Without warning, he reached out, snaking his arm around her waist possessively and glaring at Bruce. “I think we’ll be going now,” he said icily, firing another line up to the roof once more and holding onto her tightly as they went flying upwards.

She gasped, her eyes widening as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, “what are you _doing_?”

He set her down carefully on the roof, shoving his hood back and off his head. “He had his hands all over you!”

Chloe stopped and stared at him, her eyes widening slowly as she did, “... you’re serious.”

Oliver gave her an intense look. “What do you think? I just rappelled into a crowded gala to get you away from him.”

Pursing her lips together, this time to stop herself from bursting out laughing, she nodded slowly, “you’re crazy.”

He stared at her for a long moment, his jaw tight until he saw the smile that was tugging at her mouth. “It’s not funny,” he said, even as he relaxed a little.

“It’s a little funny,” she told him, then smirked slowly, her chest warm. Oliver was _jealous_ , so jealous that he all but kidnapped her from one of the most prestigious galas of the year, in his costume nonetheless and if she had to guess, she would probably say they would be front page of every paper in the country the following morning, but she really couldn’t care less.

“I didn’t realize you’d have a problem with me dancing with Bruce, _Arrow_ ,” she said, lowering her voice.

“It was more than that,” he informed her, stepping closer to her, his eyes dark. “I saw the way he was looking at you. He was going to use every trick in the book to try and get you into his bed.”

“And you thought I’d fall for it?” She asked, lifting her hands to his arms.

“No,” he said after a moment, moving closer. “But I wanted him away from you.”

“He’s away from me now,” she told him, lowering her voice as she slid a hand up around his neck.

Oliver didn’t respond, he simply ducked his head as his lips crashed down on hers in an intense, possessive kiss.

Chloe moaned quietly against his mouth, the kiss leaving her breathless almost instantly, but that didn’t stop her from returning it with just as much intensity.

He backed her farther away from the skylight, pressing her up against the chimney, his hand moving up to cradle the back of her head so it didn’t slam up against the brick. He nipped at her lower lip.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against his hand as she slid her fingers into his hair, not minding the possessiveness at all.

 

He kissed her hungrily, his tongue brushing against hers as his other hand trailed down her body, sliding down to rest against the curve of her ass.

Chloe instinctively pulled her dress up enough so she could wrap a leg around him, wanting him closer to her. She pressed her heel against the leather of his pants and wrapped her arm around him.

 

The move crushed him against her and his fingers tangled in her hair, tilting her head back as he deepened the kiss. "I don't want anyone else touching you like this," he admitted, his voice rough as he dropped his mouth to her ear.

She shuddered against him and her stomach clenched at his words, licking her lips she bit down at his jaw, "it goes both ways."

"Good." He slid his hand beneath the waistband of her underwear, stroking her lightly. "I want you _now_ ," he told her.

Chloe moaned against his jaw, nodding slightly as she unhooked her leg from around him and reached for the side zipper on his pants, not wanting to wait anymore than he did.

 

Oliver watched her with dark eyes as she unzipped his pants, his fingers still caressing her core with light, teasing touches. "We're done hiding," he told her, his voice quiet, but firm.

She thrust her hips against his touch and pushed his pants down enough to slide her hand in and wrap her fingers around him, taking a deep breath and looking up at him without lifting her head, "we'll worry about it tomorrow." She said, her voice lower than usual.

"I'm not worried," he told her, gritting his teeth a little and easing a finger inside her even as she teased him right back. He dipped his head, nipping lightly at her neck.

Chloe groaned and hooked her leg back around him, pulling him closer to her again as she tightened her grip around him and stroked him more firmly, "enough teasing," she said thickly, pulling his body to her.

"Agreed." He leaned down, his arms sliding beneath her legs as he pressed her up against the wall once more, thrusting into her without hesitation.

She locked both her legs around him and moaned, her eyes rolling back at the feel of him inside of her, "Ollie," she breathed, shivering.

Oliver shifted, sliding an arm behind her head once more, not wanting to hurt her even as he thrust into her again, faster. He buried his face against her neck, kissing her there as he supported them both. They hadn't even done _this_ before. Not on a roof. Not just above a huge gala that was taking place. Normally they were a little slower with things, exploring and taking their time. But there was something about the proximity of people, about the possibility of getting caught, about the urgency and desparation in their actions. It was a rush.

Chloe clung to him, her hips slamming against his as forcefully and as fast as he was moving against hers, with just as much need and urgency. She wasn't even thinking about the possibility of getting caught, but more about how they had ended up on the roof, _why_ they had ended up there. Because he wanted her and he wanted her to be _only_ his and the possessiveness and desperation of his actions just made her want him that much more.

 

He thrust into her harder, tilting her hips at a slightly different angle as he claimed her mouth once more. No matter how many times she'd insisted that things between them were just physical, just scratching each other's backs when they needed it, he'd long accepted that it was more than that. It had been from the start on his end. He didn't just _want_ her. He _needed_ her. And not just physically. He needed her with him, to keep him grounded, to keep him focused and balanced. He wasn't going to find another woman anywhere in the universe like Chloe Sullivan. And he didn't want to. Not when he had her right there in his arms already. He kissed her urgently, sliding a hand between them and stroking her.

She moaned with each thrust and each stroke even as she tried to kiss him back, every inch of her body answering to his. It didn't matter how hard and fast or how slow and soft they were, she always had this reaction to him, because even if she wasn't willing to admit it, she wanted, needed him in every way she could think of. She was addicted to him, to his intoxicating presence, to the way he made her heart skip a beat with a single look, to the way he put a smile on her face just by walking into a room.

Oliver pulled away enough to watch her face, his chest warm at the sight of the pleasure he found there. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Chloe blinked, looking up at him a little surprised by his words even as they still moved together.

"I think about you all the time," he told her, his voice low as he thrust inside her again, holding her gaze. "I can't seem to stop."

Her mouth was suddenly dry as she stared up at him, her expression open, every single one of her walls were down as he moved inside of her and her chest suddenly tight as she took in his words, "me too," she whispered, sliding a hand into his hair and holding his gaze for a moment longer before kissing him urgently.

 

He returned the kiss just as urgently, lifting her up a little higher and thrusting into her again. "I don't care about the complications. I just want to be with you," he whispered against her mouth.

She moaned loudly at the new angle, which caused him to hit every right spot inside her body in each thrust, the tension in her body was almost unbearable as they moved together, she was so close, her body was clinging to him in every way she could find, but somehow, she managed to say the words that she was thinking somewhere in the back of mind, behind the pleasure-induced haziness, "you have me."

Oliver smiled at that, covering her mouth with his once more as his fingers stroked her, as they moved together. "And you have me," he murmured.

His words more than his actions caused her to shudder and with another thrust, she felt her back arching as much as it could within whatever little space she had between him and the wall and then she cried out his name loudly, as her entire body exploded, leaving her trembling and thrusting against him still as she rode off her orgasm wave by wave.

He buried his face against her neck, pressing her against the wall as his own orgasm shuddered through him, leaving him breathless. "Oh, Chloe," he whispered, drained.

She kept her arms and legs around him as she turned her head and pressed her nose against his neck as she tried to catch her breath, "God," she muttered, kissing whatever skin she could find softly as she shivered again.

 

"That was intense," he murmured, still holding onto her tightly.

Chloe smiled softly at that, taking a deep breath and nodding a little as she turned her head more so she could kiss his cheek, "yes, it was."

Oliver slowly let her down onto her feet, his expression a little dazed. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She shook her head and leaned back against the wall, glad it was there to help her stand because her legs were not steady at all, especially not in the seven-inch stilettos she was wearing, "not hurt," she told him, smiling up at him.

 

He relaxed, lifting a hand to her cheek and kissing her softly. "Good," he whispered.

She returned the kiss then smiled at him, licking her lips and taking one more deep breath, "wanna get back to the hotel?"

"Probably a good idea." He chuckled involuntarily, smoothing her dress down.

"Well, I don't think we can exactly go back to the party," she told him, pulling the hood over his head as she leaned in and brushed her nose against his.

"You have a point." He kissed her once more, tenderly. "Come on." He held his hand out to her.

Chloe took his hand and slid his fingers through his, smirking softly as she pushed back from the wall, "think you can give me a ride back since you kidnapped me, Arrow?"

Oliver smirked involuntarily. "I think I can manage, Professor."


End file.
